Outdoor landscape lighting is popular for security, aesthetic, safety, and other reasons. It is known in the outdoor lighting industry to mount a landscape light fixture on the top of a telescoping riser whose lower end is planted in the ground. This allows the height of the light fixture above an adjacent pathway or nearby vegetation to be adjusted. This is often done semi-annually to adjust the height of the landscape light fixture relative to accumulated snow.
In a first type of commercially available telescoping landscape light fixture the height of an inner metallic tubular member relative to a concentric outer tubular metallic member is fixed using a set screw threaded through the side of the outer tubular member near its upper end. A metal collar is attached to the upper end of the inner tubular member with another set screw that extends through the side of the metal collar. The metal collar has a threaded vertical bore for mounting a landscape light fixture. The lower end of the outer tubular member is cut at an angle to facilitate insertion into the ground. In a second type of commercially available telescoping landscape light support the inner and outer tubular members are made of PVC plastic.
Recent advances in LED technology have led to an increased demand for improved landscape light fixtures and their means of mounting. The commercially available telescoping landscape light fixture supports have many drawbacks.